The legend of Ryan Everfree/The challenge begins
This is how the legend of Ryan Everfree and the challenge begins goes in Hook, Line and Screamer of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. a campfire Sci-Ryan: And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screams Breakdown: Seriously? That's the scariest thing you can come up with? Sci-Ryan: One fact of this. Purple and burgundy is the same colour family. Human Rarity Scream with me, Rarity. Human Rarity and Sci-Ryan: scream Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): A Shadowbolt screaming? Well, there's something you don't hear everyday. Matau T. Monkey: That's gonna keep me up, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Adagio's sarcasm Totally. Meg Spruce: Does anyone else got a story to tell? Bertram T. Monkey: I've got one Master Xehanort told me. You might as well hug a friend right about now. That is how scary it is! Zoey (Total Drama): gasps Cameron: teeth-chattering Human Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Spike the Dog: whimpering Crash Bandicoot: Go ahead. Bertram T. Monkey: Get comfy as I tell you about the legend.... of Ryan Everfree. flashback Bertram T. Monkey: Many years ago, before Terra became my master's new vessel, Meg Spruce's great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing the beauty of the forest, they decided that it will the perfect place to build a camp. But, once they started to build with my master and Terra's master, Eraqus, strange things started to happen. One night, as Eraqus and my master were sleeping. A tree crashed through the roof of their cabin. They woke up and ran to find Meg Spruce's great-grandparents staring at a nature monster which was rising from the earth. He had wild hair like the roots of a tree. His mouth have jagged rock teeth and his eyes were pools of black tar. But, his aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere he went, he left a trail of gem dust in his wake. Feeling brave to protect Eraqus, my master asked who he was and what he wanted. He spoke in a hollow and cool voice that his name was Ryan Everfree, a spirit who held domain over the forest and that my master, Eraqus and Meg Spruce's great-grandparents were trespassing on his land. Meg Spruce's great-grandparents and my master begged to him to let them stay and build a camp to share this wonderful place with others. Ryan Everfree agreed with my master, but warned them that they will not be able to keep it forever. Someday, he will come back and reclaim the forest as his own. ends Bertram T. Monkey: So. If any of you see a trail of gem dust. You are sure to know that it is...louder and scarier RYAN EVERFREE!!!! and the others scream as Ryan digs a hole in the ground for Cameron to hide Ex-Terminator: Exterminate! Exterminate! his weapon at the sky figure in the shadows turns out to be Ryanosa Ryanosa Daisy: Hi, guys. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Mike: Then why'd you come out of the bushes? Evil Ryan: My guess is he took the scenic route. Because, this place is cool at night. Ryanosa Daisy: But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. Evil Rianna: Where's Ryan and Cameron? Ryan F-Freeman: Right here. out of the hole with Cameron Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. You did what Pinkie Pie did when you became a vampire fruit bat/techno-organic hybrid. giggles Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan Everfree very good or very bad? appears behind Sci-Ryan Morro: I don't know. Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Morro: It's me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Sorry, Morro. I thought you were someone else. Evil Ryan: If Morranda is here, she could have Rianna better then her. appears Morranda: Hi. Did you say she's better then me? Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Morranda. You won't know if it works unless you try. and the Dazzlings laugh Sci-Ryan: Please tell me you're joking. Evil Anna: That is Aced's line. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Morranda. My student. Spike the Dog: straining Uhh. Fluttershy.... Human Fluttershy: Oh, sorry. I guess the story got to me. Madam Magianort: Does your master tell you that story, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Magianort. Master Xehanort did told me that along with Meg Spruce. Meg Griffin: He told that to Ryanosa's sister? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Madam Magianort: I didn't know. Ryan Everfree could be some magical creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's what happened with the sirens. Adagio Dazzle: We know. Evil Rianna: Well. I guess Ryan Everfree is worse then the killer with a hook! Sci-Rianna: screams the confessional Sci-Rianna: I can't believe it. Ryan Everfree is a legend, but, I do not want him to turn me into a nature monster. Like how will the geode make me into? at the campfire Ryan F-Freeman: Did Sci-Rianna scream like a little girl? Cameron: Probably. Sci-Ryan: I guess she's my female counterpart. Beatrice T. Monkey: I guess. With Ryan, Meg is his Derek. His smitten kitten. chuckles Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Beatrice T. Monkey: Sorry, Sunset. You remember Ryan make friends with Odette? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan met her when she and Sci-Ryan are at Swan Lake. Even when he get turned into a swan. Sci-Rianna: Oh my. Does the swan change spell last for a day? Ryan F-Freeman: No. When the moon comes up, we turn human. Odette Is that right? Odette: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Wow. At least we won't let this season ruined by a magical nature monster. Casey Fairbrother: You and Odette did go well since the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, the Mark of Mastery, the Friendship Games.... Cody Fairbrother: Well, Sci-Ryan and Crash helped me and Riku. Gwen: Wait. Who is this Riku? Cody Fairbrother: A friend I met in Twilight Town. Do you think Ryan like you? blushes Thomas: We need to stop talking about what happened at the Friendship Games. Matau T. Monkey: some marshmallows in his mouth Our lips are sealed. Evil Ryan: Why we know if Ryan Everfree exists. Who's next? Black Ryan Max fighting with Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree? Flain (EG): Who knows? He might be under the Evil curse like me. So, Cody? How you know that Ryan's bro, Cody, met and fought Ansem? Cody: Well, Flain. I think I watched Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Like Ryan got turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and help Midnight Sparkle at the Friendship Games. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan